Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile
---- iTunes link for download ---- is a mobile version of Bloons TD 5, featuring the Monkey Farmer and the new Radadactyl as additional Special Agents, a new tower, a Monkey Lab, Tier 4 Specialty Buildings, 4 new tracks, and much more. The price for the game is $2.99 (USD). News and updates On November 2nd, 2012, the official trailer for Bloons TD 5 iOS was released. On November 15th, 2012, the game was released, but not optimized for the iPad. On December 1st, 2012, the iPad version was released. On December 15th, 2012, the game was released on Android and can be downloaded from the Google Play store. On March 22, 2013, a tower from Bloons TD 5 Deluxe (Monkey Engineer) was added along with a mode from Bloons TD 5 (Fast Track). Tracks Beginner Monkey Lane A nice track with flowers and dark green grass. This is the first track in the game. There is no water. Brick Wall A track where the bloons travel around a C shaped wall Park Path A track taking place at a park. There are fall colored trees, and there is a stream in the middle of the track. The Rink An icy track. Penguins slide across the track occasionally. The track itself is in the form of the Mac command key. There is water in the form of a fishing hole. Roswell A new track on sandy terrain. There are many signs on the track. No water. Space Truckin' A track in space. It features the sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, the moon, and Mars. Towers can not be placed in space. There is water on earth. Z Factor A track shaped like a Z where bloons move. No water. Intermediate Workshop A worksop with gears and widgets. This track has multiple pathways and no water. Bloon of Clubs This track is shaped like the "clubs" symbol on a playing card, and is surrounded by clovers. No water Archipelago A track full of water and some islands, hence the name. There is a ship in the top corner of the track. Bloon Circles A track in a hayfield. There are tracks in the hay that form the tracks that the bloons go on. No water here. Slalom A track shaped like a skiing slalom. There is a relatively big pond near the end of the track. Snake River A river that twists and curves in a serpentine pattern. There is not that much water surprisingly and there is quite a bit of land. Dockside A track based in a marina. There is tons of water, less than Archipelago, and there are boats that towers can be placed on. Not that much land is here. Advanced Phase Portal A track set in what appears to be a research facility.There is no water here. Lightning Scar A track set in a barren setting. The track is shaped similar to a lightning bolt. There is no water here. Switch A track with a bunch of switches for the track. No water is here. This track differs from the online version of Bloons TD 5 as the pipes here are filled with a purple colored liquid. Mount Magma A track that is on an erupting volcano. The track spirals out from the centre and splits into four directions. No water. Lava cannot be used as water. The Eye A track with an eye in the center, hence the name.The eye changes it's colour anytime.No water. Expert Double Double Cross This track is on a purple landscape. The track crosses in the middle. There are 2 pools of green liquid that are water. Castle A track set in a castle. The track only connect in the beginning and end for a tiny bit. There is water in the form of a moat. Clock A track set on a clock. The hands of the clock change where bloons go. There is no water on this track. Drag Strip A track on a racing course. There are two tracks that don't connect and are short. No water. Death Valley A track set in a barren canyon. The two tracks never connect and are short. No water here. Extreme Main Street A track set on a cross roads. The tracks are really short and only connect in the centre. There is water in the top corner in the form of a pond. Bloontonium Lab A track set in a lab where Bloontonium is created. This track has three short tracks that do not connect. Sources http://ninjakiwi.com/blog/bloons-td5-now-178-more-portable/ Trivia *Daily Challenge mode in Bloons TD 5 iOS has been replaced by random challenges, similarly to Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *This version lacks some sound effects from other versions (i.e. On the intro sequence). *Before the addition of the track Brick Wall (version 1.2), The Temple fired no ice balls (although it can still freeze Bloons), and it fires MOAB Maulers rather than golden missiles (hence the fact it deals extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons). This was changed in version 1.2 so that the ice balls were visible, and the MOAB Maulers are replaced with golden missiles. *The android version does not work on some devices - it crashes when a map is loading. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Games Category:IOS Games Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS